


Dirty Dirty Dancing!

by KnuxadowManiac



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Naive!Mikado, Stretching, dancing au, dubcon, handjob, unconventional training methods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnuxadowManiac/pseuds/KnuxadowManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing AU; Mikado wants to become the best dancer the world has ever seen, so he is more than happy when a manager introduces him to Orihara Izaya; a man said to turn you into a star in no time. Just...the methods the dance trainer uses are everything but conventional. Will Mikado be able to stick with the maniac to fullfil his dream of becoming a dancer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dirty Dancing!

"So you want to become a dancer?"

Mikado nodded. Of course he wanted to! That's what he worked for his entire life.

"And do you think you have what it takes to become a dancer?"

Again he nodded. Sure, usually he would have flinched at such a question, not liking to brag and being not very self-confident; but he knew how much depended on this. He wouldn't be here if he didn't think he'd at least have a chance.

"I see. Only one last question."

Mikado tensed slightly. Was it about money? He had none. Experience? None either, how so? He grew up in Saitama after all. That's why he moved to Tokyo, he wanted to make his dreams come true in this big city full of opportunities. What if he wanted to see any references or certificates?! He never participated in any competitions…!

"How far are you willing to go to achieve your goal?"

Mikado blinked slightly in confusion. That was the last question? The answer was easy!

"I'll do everything!", he declared cheerfully.

The manager smirked. "Is that so…In that case, I think I have just the right trainer for you."

The women in the biker suit and the cat helmet nudged the manager in the rips, yet said nothing.

The bespectacled man just smiled and handed Mikado a small card, with a name and an address on it. The teen bowed deeply as thank and took the card happily. Curiously, he read the name on it.

**Orihara Izaya**

-xxx-

„ _Aaahhn..O-Orihara-san..p-please….it hurts..", Mikado gasped._

" _Just a little bit more. It'll stop hurting soon…You're just not stretched enough."_

" _Please n-no more…" He took a shaky breath, face distorted from pain. "I-It's too much…"_

" _We're almost all way down…" The raven groaned slightly in exertion. "Wait a second, I'll help you a little…it feel better soon."_

_The blue-eyed teen tried to suppress a moan. "Hnn…Orihara..san…"_

_The man smirked slightly as he moved his hands on the teen's front while pushing further._

" _Call me Izaya."_

Masaomi's eyes widened slightly in shock. It wasn't like he sneaked here to eavesdrop on his best friend's dancing lesson. Not at all. It was just that he didn't trust the way this new  _Star-Trainer_ had been looking at Mikado! That lecherous stare was in no way professional! But what the faux-blonde just heard going on only proved his theory! This so-called dance teacher was a pervert! And now he was taking his best friends innocence!He felt like ripping that bastard Izaya's guts out; how dare he rape his little Mikado?! Without a second thought, the dyed blonde stormed into the room, fists clenched in anger just to find-…

-xxx-

"So Mikado…You want to become a great dancer?", the tall handsome raven spoke, as he walked up and down the room, along the mirrored wall.

"Hai, Orihara-sensei!", the teen replied immediately, standing absolutely still; like a soldier, ready to receive his commands.

The Dance Trainer just smiled at that. "Loosen up a bit, I'm not that kind of trainer. And don't call me Sensei, it makes me feel so old!" The man faked a pout.

The teen bowed quickly in apology. "I'm sorry, Orihara-sens-….san."

The red-eyed male stopped his walking in front of the teen, turning around to him. He leant down and looked the boy directly in his eyes.

"Do you know why they send you to me?"

Mikado returned the man's gaze slightly flustered. "W-why?"

Izaya grinned. "Because I am the best. And why am I the best?"

"Why?"

"Because I can teach you things, you learn nowhere else. And it's dangerous. Because I use slightly different methods than others. Let's just say, I'm not the patient type, so I like to speed up things. What would you say, if I told you that I can teach you the Graham-choreography in just 3 days? "

Mikado stared at the man in disbelief. "B-but..that's impossible…! And I can't even do the splits!"

Izaya grinned. "Didn't you say you would be ready to do whatever it takes to become a dancer?"

The teen nodded. The Trainer smirked back. "Then let's see how much you can take. You know what they say: who wants to be good…has to  _suffer_."

And with that, he pushed the teen over on the mat. "Spread your legs." Mikado obeyed. The raven haired male stepped behind him and pushed him forward, so he was halfway in a split. The blue eyed boy glanced curiously back at the man. Suddenly, the man grabbed the teens shoulders, and started pressing him down. Mikado screamed out in pain.

"O-orihara-san…! What are you doing?!"

Izaya grinned slightly maniac. "Teaching you how to do the splits." Mikado stared at the man in disbelief. This guy was a lunatic! The teen was sure his muscles would rip, or his bones break, but before he could give into his panic, he felt the raven haired male adjust Mikado's position with an expertise, that made the teen belief that is new teacher knew what he was doing. Hopefully.

Orihara put more pressure on the teen's shoulders, then waited a little while for the boy's muscles to adjust, then added more pressure. That procedure continued and continued, until the teen lost all track of time. His body was glistening with sweat, and the pain in his legs and hip was almost unbearable. It was almost an hour later, that Mikado found himself being close to being in a split.

Izaya stroked the teen's back soothingly and added some more pressure. "You're doing good…"

„Aaahhn..O-Orihara-san..p-please….it hurts..", Mikado gasped, sweat running down his temple.

"Just a little bit more. It'll stop hurting soon…You're just not stretched enough." Slowly, he added some more pressure, adjusting the teens legs slightly, so that they were in the right position.

"Please n-no more…" Mikado took a shaky breath, face distorted from pain. "I-It's too much…" the pain in his legs, his hip, his thighs became almost unbearable. He was certain that his sinew was gonna snap.

"We're almost all way down…" The raven groaned slightly in exertion. "Wait a second, I'll help you a little…it feel better soon." The started massaging the muscles on the teen's inner thighs and hip, to make them loosen up a bit.

The blue-eyed teen tried to suppress a moan. "Hnn…Orihara..san…" The massage on his aching muscles felt really good and he could feel himself sliding more easily down. Just a little more and it could be considered a proper split. Mikado felt like one of the protagonists in his favourite dancing movies, and he remembered how they inspired him to follow his dream to become a dancer. He had always believed that hard work should pay off, and seeing people work hard to make their dreams come true and  _succeed_ , it made him want to give his best too. If he needed to, he would sit in a bathtub full of ice, or would tape his toes and dance with bleeding feet if he needed to. And if he needed to learn a split in 3 days flat, he would do that, the hell!

The informant smirked slightly as he moved his hands on the teen's front while pushing further.

"Call me Izaya."

Mikado smiled back at his new coach, even though the smile turned out a bit twisted, because he was still in immense pain. The teen jumped in surprise when he heard the door slam open suddenly.

A certain faux-blonde teen stormed into the room, fuming and ready to kill. "ORIHARA, YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR HANDS OFF MIKAD-…." The boy blinked in confusion, as he saw his best friend not getting raped, but rather just doing a dance figure with the help of his teacher.

Mikado looked at his best friend puzzled. "Uhm..Masaomi..?"

Izaya gave the blonde the sweetest smile. "Is something the matter, Kida-kun?"

"N-No…" Confused and slightly embarrassed, the blonde left the room, closing the door behind him.

Izaya chuckled. Mikado looked at him questioningly. The man just gave him a feline smirk and pushed the teen the last bit into the split without warning.

The brunette cried out in pain, but quickly bit his lower lip to suppress it. Panting hard in exertion and pain, the teen looked into the mirror. A small smile formed on his face when he saw himself doing the figure he'd always wanted to master but never managed. A small bit of triumph mixed into it, when he thought about all the people who told him it was a hopeless dream for him to become a dancer. Not that he didn't understand their arguments. He DID suck at sports or any kind of physical effort. And he WAS kind of clumsy. But that didn't mean he didn't have any sense of rhythm! And if you work hard enough, you can do everything!

"Congratulations.", the raven smirked behind him. Suddenly, Mikado realized the man was still running his hands over his thighs. But now..in a different manner. The teen couldn't help but to shiver slightly at the feeling. He jumped in shock when he felt a pair of lips against his ear suddenly.

"You know…you look really sexy like that…  _Mikado-chan_ ~", the man whispered and bit gently down at the teen's earshell.

Mikado's eyes went almost comically wide, his face instantly flushing a bright red.

"Wh-what are you doing…O-Orihara-san..?", he stuttered, flinching when one of the hands left his thigh to creep under his shirt slowly.

The man(iac) just chuckled at that, planting a kiss in the crook of the teen's neck.

" **I-ZA-YA.** And I'm just trying to get to know you better, Mikado-chan~ after all…you're my student now."

With those words, the ravens hand slipped further up the boy's torso, until it found a nipple, which was playfully tweaked, earning a startled moan-gasp from the brunette.

Embarrassed at the sound he'd just made, Mikado clasped a hand over his mouth, but it was pulled away.

"Let me hear your voice~", the elder whispered, then licked along the teen's ear shell.

Blush intensifying, Mikado tried to struggle free form the man's grip, but found it to be impossible, as his upper body was caged by the ravens arms, and any movement of his legs caused him immense pain.

The teen whimpered helplessly when the hand on his thigh moved over to his sensitive crotch and started palming him.

Why was that happening to him? One second he was so happy, because he thought he finally found the perfect dancing teacher, and the other he was getting molested by said man?!

The brunette had to bite down on his lower lip to not let out a moan, as his nipples were pinched, rubbed, pulled and tweaked, leaving him a writhing mess in the raven's arms. To his greater embarrassment, Mikado felt his member getting hard at the man's actions. It wasn't like he liked getting molested, but the elder's skilled hands had a rather predictable effect on his teenage body, raging with hormones.

The raven hummed pleased as he slipped one hand into the teen's trousers, getting a grip on the boy's already half-erect member. Mikado gasped at the sensation, as he had never been touched there in such a manner; he hadn't even touched himself like that, though Kida often spoke to him about it. The feeling was…overwhelming. Giving a startled yelp, which more came out as a gasp, he threw his head back, trying harder to struggle against the raven's grip, but failed yet again, because of his body and limps starting to feel like jelly, and why was his head spinning so much?

The hand on his erection started to move, pumping him in a teasingly slow pace, making him moan and whimper in pleasure as well as driving him almost wild, because somehow it felt like he was being denied something.

"O-Ori..haaaah..ra..sanngh…", he tried to call out to the elder, but his words were barely comprehensible, because of the moans and gasps that escaped him all way through.

At that, he received a rather hard pinch on his left nipple, which made him arch his back and whimper helplessly.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Izaya already?"

Mikado looked up helplessly into the mirror in front of him, because he felt even too weak to turn his head at this point. The image before him made him feel even mortified than before; his face was flushed beet red up to his ear tips, he was trembling and his eyes were clouded. He could see that the raven had shoved up his shirt slightly, one hand still fondling his sensitive nipples while the other was teasingly circling the tip of his throbbing erection.

" **I-Iza**.. **ya** ….", he whimpered out, cursing how weak he sounded. "P-please..s-stop…"

The mirthful, sly smirk that formed on the elders face at his words, made the teen realize something.

He hated this man.

He tried his best to glare the raven through the mirror, but soon squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure shook his body, a shiver creeping up his spine, making him give out a gasped moan.

The hand on his straining member started picking up its pace, pumping him faster and faster, a thumb was digging into the slit, already dripping with pre-cum. Mikado felt himself getting closer to something, felt something approaching; as the coiling in the pit of his stomach worsened, and his whole body suddenly tensed. White sparks exploded before the teens eyes when he felt the pleasure rush through every vein in his body, only feeling a faint pain in his neck; the straining on his member suddenly stopped, and he felt something drip down his penis and his thighs. He wanted to see what it was, but he was afraid of opening his eyes, and embarrassed to death. H-he couldn't have..peed himself by accident, could he..? Just what did this pervert do to him?! Feeling tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he slowly opened them. He was covered with a strange white substance, and there was a bruise on his neck the man was currently licking and kissing.

Mikado suppressed the urge to sob now, fighting back the tears of embarrassment and vulnerability.

"Your first orgasm, Mikado-chan~?", the man whispered against his neck, then stood up laughing and ruffled his hair.

"See how long you managed to stay in the splits~! Well done! You might be able to handle it one those 3 days. See you to our next lesson~"

With that, the maniac calling himself a dancing trainer, skipped out of the room, chuckling to himself.

Trembling hard, Mikado sat back in a normal position, trying to ignore the shame he felt and the pain in his legs and hip. Wiping away the tears from his eyes, he readjusted his clothes and stood up on shaky legs. Orihara Izaya was a lunatic. He almost tore his muscles and molested him sexually. And then he walked away like nothing happened.

He HATED this man like hell.

But nevertheless, he managed to teach Mikado a figure he himself thought he'd never manage to do, let alone in such a short amount of time.

It might be unreasonable or downright stupid to still return to this maniacs dancing lessons (scratch that. It DEFINITELY was unreasonable AND stupid.), but Mikado felt like he just had been confronted with a challenge. It was as though the man dared him to just give up, like he always had.

Eyes flaring with anger, stared at his eyes in the mirror, imagining they were Orihara's auburn ones, gleaming with triumph.

"I will NOT give up! This is my dream and I will become the best dancer the world has ever seen! JUST YOU WAIT!", he shouted to the mirror, not caring if someone heard him. In his mind, he was staring down not only his dance trainer, but his parents, his best friend, his classmates…All the people that didn't believe in him. He would do this insane training if he had to, if it meant he was training with the best!

Clenching his fists in determination, he gave the mirror a last glare; then turned on his heel and stumbled on shaky legs to the showers.

This was his dream. There was no way he was giving up.

A certain red-eyed dance teacher who had been watching the teen's speech from a hiding spot, now walked away laughing.

_This boy is certainly interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, what do you think? xD
> 
> This plot bunny had been running around in my head for a while, so I thought it'd catch it and turn it into a story-draft~
> 
> To your information: this story is AU, there are no DOLLARS, Izaya is not an informant, Shinra is not an underground doctor and celty….you'll never now if she's really headless or not! ;D
> 
> Mikado is canon age in here, he's not shota and izaya is no pedophile (at least not for little children..just for Mikado xD) he just SUPER SUPER SUPER innocent and naïve in here, and he doesn't really have a Boss!kado side…his Boss!kado is in this story his determination to become a dancer and do everything for it, even stab someone with a ball pen! xD
> 
> He grew up in saitama, but moved to ikebukuro to become a great dancer, so it's not too AU-ish, at least the setting…
> 
> Tell me what you think of it! Shall I continue it or not?
> 
> Love, KnuxadowManiac


End file.
